Good in the Radio Demon
by Average Hazbin Hotel Fan
Summary: This story is set before the pilot of Hazbin Hotel. After a failed attempt at taking down Lucifer for the throne, Alastor has made a deal with Lucifer to serve him and never use his powers against him in order to save his life. He befriends Charlie and, with her help, realizes that there's good in everyone. Including himself.
1. A Failed Attempt

Alastor, the most powerful demon the west side of the pentagram. More commonly known as the radio demon. You've all heard the stories I presume? About how he manifested in hell overnight? About how he single handedly took down overlords who have dominated hell for centuries? Well, during his power hungry rampage, he decided to take on the king of hell, Lucifer himself. The battle was fierce, neither of them was backing down. Alastor put up quite a fight, but in the end Lucifer won because duh, king of hell? Alastor was lying on the ground, weak, barely alive. Bruises and scars covered his entire body. He coughed up blood. Lucifer walked up to the radio demon, towering over him. He scoffed. "Sigh, when will you sinners ever learn?" he taunted. A low growl escaped Alastor's lips. "I have to admit something though, you weren't as easy an opponent as I thought you would be, but in the end it doesn't matter. Nobody in this hellhole can ever rival me." Lucifer raised his cane, getting ready to strike Alastor with it. "Let's find out where sinners go if they die twice," he said in a menacing way. Alastor closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. Lucifer went to lower his cane but someone snatched it out of his hand.

"Dad please don't," Alastor heard a female voice call. He wasn't dead, yet. He opened his eyes to see a girl with blonde hair wearing a suit standing right beside Lucifer, holding his cane. Her facial features, most specifically her rosy cheeks, were similar to Lucifer's. Alastor assumed that she was his daughter, on account of her similar facial features and the fact that she called Lucifer her dad.

"This is a business matter Charlotte, it's none of your concern," Lucifer said trying to snatch his cane out of his daughter's hand, but she pulled it away.

"Dad please, don't kill him! Give him a chance please," Charlotte begged. Lucifer groaned.

"Darling we went over this-" Lucifer started then was cut off by his wife, Lilith.

"I have a suggestion," Lilith said pulling Lucifer aside to talk to him privately. Charlotte glanced over at Alastor who was still on the ground and coughing up blood. She walked over to him and handed him a handkerchief. Alastor looked up at her, she had a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Charlie," she greeted. Alastor blinked. Did she know who she was even talking to? Does she know who he is? Why isn't she frightened? Alastor had no clue of what to do or say. Charlie spoke up once more. "You're the radio demon right?" she asked. Alastor nodded in response. So she does know who he is, but the question of why she wasn't frightened still remained. "Sorry but you have a little blood right there," she said pointing to her chin. Alastor took the handkerchief out of Charlie's hand and wiped his chin. He then gave the handkerchief back to Charlie. Alastor got off the ground. "Do you need me to take you to the castle infirmary? We can fix any bruises or cuts you have, and you seem to have a lot of them," Charlie said worriedly.

"I'll be alright dear, don't worry about me," said Alastor, finally speaking up. Charlie was amazed to finally hear his voice for the first time.

"Wow, you sound like a old 30s radio talk show host! Well you are the radio demon after all, but still, it's sounds so cool!" Charlie complimented. Alastor noticed a wide grin spread across Charlie's face. How he just adored smiles, and something about her smile made him feel especially happy.

"Why thank you darling. Might I say Charlie, what a lovely smile you have," Alastor said complimenting Charlie back.

"Aw thanks Mr. Radio Demon," Charlie said moving her hair off to one side.

"Never stop smiling my dear. As I always say, you're never fully dressed without one. Oh, and you can call me Alastor."

"Okay Alastor. Super cool name by the way," Charlie said complimenting him again. Alastor chuckled.

"Thank you my dear." Alastor still had this one question on his mind that wouldn't stop bothering him. He decided to finally ask her. "Might I ask princess, why aren't you afraid of me? You know who I am and what I'm capable of. Why are you being so kind and courteous?"

"Well," Charlie started, taking a deep breath, "because I know no matter how bad demons may seem, they have good deep down inside of them." Alastor laughed at Charlie's innocence. It was cute, but sad. She knows that she's in hell right? No one, not a single sinner here in hell, has a "good side" to them.

"I admire your innocence darling, but you do know this is hell, right princess?" said Alastor.

"Yeah I know, it sounds silly. But I think, no, I know I'm right. If demons were given a chance to change, I know some of them would. That's why I'm convincing my dad to build a hotel. A hotel that rehabilitates sinners. That gives demons a chance to change, and maybe, just maybe, a chance to get into heaven!"

"Come now Charlie, now you're talking utter nonsense. Sorry to say, but I don't think there's anything left that can save such loathsome sinners. The chance that they were given was the life they lived before, the punishment is this. There is no undoing what is done." Charlie pouted a little.

"Come on Alastor, don't you at least think demons deserve a second chance?" Alastor thought for a moment and sighed.

"I guess. I still think it's silly, but why not give it a shot?" the radio demon said with a shrug. Charlie smiled.

"You know Alastor, if my dad ever does approve my hotel idea, you could be one of my first clients if you want."

"I'll think about it darling," Alastor said with a chuckle. Lucifer and Lilith stepped back into the room. They see Alastor and Charlie talking. Lucifer clears his throat. Alastor and Charlie look to see Lucifer and Lilith standing in front of them. Charlie blushed.

"What is going on here?" Lucifer asked, far from impressed at the sight before him.

"Um, nothing dad," said Charlie nervously. "We were just chatting." Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"I see. Well, if your done with your little chat, I need to talk to Alastor for a moment." Charlie nodded and stepped aside. Lucifer approached Alastor. "Would you like to keep your life radio demon?" he said in a intimidating way. Alastor silently nodded his head. "Then you will serve me for the rest of your miserable days here in hell. You are prohibited from using your powers against me and my family. If you disobey that order or any orders I give you, you will suffer. Do we have a deal Alastor?" Lucifer said holding out his hand. A magical gold aura surrounded him. Alastor sighed.

"Deal," he said shaking Lucifer's hand. A mix of the colors gold, red, and green surround them as they levitated off the ground for a few seconds. Then the colors disappeared and the two descended back onto the ground.

"Wise choice, radio demon," Lucifer said with a dark chuckle.

"So, does he live here now? Gasp, can I show him around? Please dad?" Charlie said excitedly. Lucifer sighed.

"Yes Charlotte, you can show him around," Lucifer said.

"Great, come on Al!" said Charlie racing off down one of the castle corridors. Before Alastor could follow her though, he got pulled aside by Lucifer.

"Your first orders are to look after my daughter. Make sure she doesn't get in any trouble, got it?" Lucifer demanded.

"Yes Lucifer," Alastor replied.

"And you will address me as 'sir' from now on." Alastor sighed.

"Yes sir," Alastor grumbled.

"Come on Alastor, let me show you the castle gardens first!" Charlie called out to Alastor.

"Coming Charlie," Alastor said going after Charlie.

"Do you think this is a good idea Lilith?" Lucifer asked.

"Trust me Luci, with the radio demon on our side, we'll be more unstoppable than we already are. Plus, we can use him to our advantage," said Lilith with an evil grin.

"I like the way you think my dear," Lucifer said with an evil chuckle.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Meeting the Von Eldritches

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately. Writer's block sucks. Promise I'll update my stories soon. Enjoy.

Charlie and Alastor were just about finished with the tour. The last room Charlie wanted to show Alastor was her's. Charlie led Alastor down a hallway and to a door. She opened it and it revealed a very cutesy room with heart shaped pillows to rainbow patterned blankets and curtains. "So, what do you think?" Charlie said excitedly. Alastor took a moment to process what he was seeing.

"Um, it's very... cute," was all he could say.

"Thanks. Here, let me show you something," she said welcoming him into her room. Alastor stepped in. Charlie rushed over to her chiffonier (a tall chest of drawers), opened the middle drawer, and pulled out a bunch of papers. She laid the mess of papers on her bed and dug through the stack. She picked out a drawing of a hotel and showed it to Alastor. "So, how does it look?" she asked, jumping up and down excitedly. Alastor took the drawing and examined it carefully.

"It looks lovely darling. Is this your rehabilitation hotel?" Alastor asked.

"Yes it is! You know that old, rundown hotel near the town square?" Alastor thought back for a moment. He recalled a time when the hotel was open. It was a very successful hotel. The lines were always long, and they had the most exciting events. He thought of checking in someday, but then, the owner of the hotel died in one of hell's yearly cleansings. The hotel never opened after the owner died and was deserted. After that trip down memory lane, Alastor snapped back to the present.

"Why yes, I have seen that hotel. Used to be very successful, but then the owner died and it was deserted. I think it used to be call the Hazbin Hotel," said Alastor.

"Yep, that's the one. Well, I'm thinking of reopening the hotel, and making it a place to rehabilitate sinners," she said cheerfully. "I also have other ideas," she said racing back over to the stack of papers and sifting through them. "I have the room key designs, the uniforms, my hotel discounts, as well as other stuff."

"I say, you are very committed to this hotel darling," said Alastor. "Why kid, with determination like that I'm sure your hotel will become a massive hit!"

"I'm glad you think so. Wish I could say the same for my parents. They think it's ridiculous," Charlie said, her smile turning into a frown as she looked down in disappointment. As silly as he thought this hotel was, Alastor empathized with Charlie. He wasn't very good at comforting people, but he decided to give it a shot. He put a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Well I think it's marvelous! Any demon who doesn't is absolutely crazy," Alastor said giving her a tender smile. Charlie sighed.

"Thanks Alastor," she said, still upset.

"Come now darling. Where's that wonderful smile? A frown doesn't suit you my dear," he said lifting up her face to meet his. Charlie smiled and giggled a little.

"Thanks," Charlie said blushing a bit. "Do you really think-"

"I do," Alastor said cutting Charlie off. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Say, why don't I help you? No one can run a hotel all by themselves, now can they?" Charlie was thrilled.

"Yes! That would help a lot! Oh Alastor thank you!" Charlie said going to hug him but Alastor moved a few feet back. Charlie was suddenly confused. Did she do something wrong? "What's wrong Alastor? Is there something wrong?" said Charlie, worriedly. Alastor could see the concern in her eyes, he didn't want her to feel like she did something wrong, he just wasn't very fond of hugs or any form of affection involving physical contact.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong darling," Alastor said reassuring Charlie. "Just a bit uncomfortable with touching other people, it's a problem I have. I hope you understand." Charlie sighed.

"I guess I do. How about a handshake then?" Charlie said holding out her hand.

"Yes, I guess a handshake is fine," Alastor said with a shrug. Charlie and Alastor were about to shake hands when someone opened the door.

"Charlie! There's a guest here to see you," said Lucifer entering Charlie's room. When he saw Alastor standing right beside Charlie, he was pissed.

"What are you doing in my daughter's room?" Lucifer growled at Alastor. The radio demon broke out into a nervous sweat and swallowed.

"Oh don't worry dad, I was just showing him my hotel plans," Charlie said with a nervous chuckle. Lucifer was silent for a moment. He then let out a long sigh and spoke.

"I want you to stay out of my daughter's room. Is that clear radio demon?" Lucifer said directly to Alastor.

"Yes sir," Alastor replied.

"And you young lady, stop wasting your time on this silly little passion project of yours. It's really a waste of time. Now come downstairs to greet your guest," Lucifer said to Charlie.

"Yes dad," Charlie sadly sighed. Alastor and Charlie stepped out of the room with Lucifer and they all went downstairs to the throne room where two demons were waiting. One was a female demon with big grey hair wearing a pink coat. The other was a male demon wearing a blue greenish suit and a top hat. Lucifer approached the two demons.

"Mr. Von Eldritch," he greeted the male demon.

"Mr. Magne," great the male demon shaking Lucifer's hand. Charlie approached the male demon.

"Hi Sev," Charlie said nervously. Sev smiled and kissed Charlie's hand.

"Hello doll face," he said in a flirty tone. "Did you miss me?" Charlie nodded.

"It's nice to see you. Why are you here? You usually don't come to the castle often," Charlie asked.

"Business Charlie. Me and his father have to negotiate a deal. But since his father is ill, Sevanthian and his sister Helsa will be going to their fathers meetings until further notice," said Lucifer.

"And I get to visit you more often. Isn't it wonderful Charlotte?" Sevanthian said putting his arm around Charlie.

"Yeah, I guess," Charlie said unsure.

"Now if you excuse us, we have a meeting to attend. This way you two," Lucifer said escorting Sevanthian and Helsa down a corridor. Sevanthian waved goodbye to Charlie and winked at her before leaving. Something about the siblings last names were familiar to Alastor. Von Eldritch, where had he heard that name before?

"Well," Charlie said in her usual, cheerful way. "Now that that's settled, want me to show you your room?" Charlie said with a wide smile.

"Of course my dear," Alastor says. He walks with Charlie down a corridor. "Might I ask Charlie, who were those two fellows?"

"Sevanthian and Helsa Von Eldritch," Charlie sighed. "They're father, Hermine Von Eldritch (I made that name up), is a friend of my dad's. They do business together, though I don't know all the details. His son Sevanthian, I like to call him Sev, is my boyfriend, we've been dating ever since high school. His sister Helsa and I are not on very good terms with each other, so we have a couple of disagreements about things, especially when it comes to Sev."

"I see," Alastor said with a nod. Charlie and Alastor stop at a door.

"Ah, here it is," Charlie said opening the door to the guest room. It was very spacious, it looked all white and was mostly empty. "We left it plain so you can decorate it the way you want."

"How nice," said Alastor walking inside.

"Well, I'll let you get settled. Family dinner starts in an hour, so I have to go for a bit. See ya later," said Charlie waving goodbye as she walked away.

"Farewell Charlie," said Alastor waving back. Alastor closed the door behind him. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the room was filled with furniture, the walls were covered with fancy red wallpaper, and king sized bed in the center of the room had new red sheets. "Ah, home sweet home," Alastor sighed as he lied on his bed. Then Alastor heard a knock. He sat up. "Come in," he said. Charlie opened the door.

"Dad says he wants you to join us for dinner," said Charlie nervously. "If it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all my dear," Alastor said getting off his bed and joining Charlie. As they walked down the halls Charlie wondered how Alastor unpacked and decorated his room so fast.


	3. Awkward Family Dinner

As Charlie and Alastor neared the dining hall, Charlie was a bit worried. I mean, inviting someone you almost killed to dinner? It's seems like things would get awkward really fast. Alastor could clearly see Charlie's worried expression. He put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Charlie smiled up at Alastor. Alastor happily returned the smile. They arrive at the dining hall and see Lucifer, Lilith, the Von Eldritch siblings and other overlords sitting at the table. Charlie sat between her parents. Alastor sat between two overlords, just across from where Charlie sat. Charlie was sweating profusely, worried about what would happen. Alastor, though he seems to be sitting normally with his usual toothy smile, was very nervous as well. Lucifer glanced at Alastor. "Alastor, how nice of you to join us for dinner," said Lucifer. Everyone at the table glanced at the Radio Demon. Alastor felt very uneasy being put on the spot like that. He swallowed hard.

"Well it would be very rude of me not to attend, now would it?" he said, trying to hide the uneasiness in his voice. Lucifer noticed and chuckled.

"What's the matter radio demon? You look a bit uncomfortable," Lucifer said with a smug look on his face. Everybody at the table except Charlie and Alastor laughed. Charlie was worried about Alastor. He was starting to look very nervous. His ears dropped to the sides of his head and he had a nervous smile on his face. 'Why would they invite him if he's just going to be made fun of?' she thought. She then recalled what her parents said before she left to tell Alastor to join them for dinner.

_"Luci, aren't you worried that Alastor will feel very uncomfortable? You did try to kill him after all," asked Lilith._

_"Oh, I am very much aware my dear. Won't it be a riot to watch the Radio Demon fall apart in front of our guests?" said Lucifer. The couple laughed._

_"Oh Luci, you are hilarious!" said Lilith laughing __hysterically._

'So that's why they invited Alastor. They wanted to make fun of him.' thought Charlie angrily. She had to do something, and quick. "So dad, I know that there's been an overpopulation problem in hell, but I'm telling you that a yearly extermination is not the answer," said Charlie speaking up. Everybody stopped laughing and focused on Charlie. The radio demon, noticing he was no longer the center of attention, let out a sigh of relief. Lucifer groaned.

"Not now Charlotte," Lucifer said, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Come on dad, I think it would really help if we had a hotel that redeemed demons. It would give them a chance to-"

"We are not going to build a rehabilitation hotel. End of story," Lucifer interrupted. After that statement, the guests started chatting up a storm.

"Wait, your daughter wants to build a rehabilitation hotel?" one of the overlord guests exclaimed.

"That's a stupid idea!" said another.

"Wow Charlie, you really are a pathetic excuse for a demon," cried Helsa, laughing madly.

"Charlotte, why on earth would you think such an idiotic thing?" said Sevanthian, laughing as well.

"But..." Charlie felt deeply dejected. She started crying. Alastor felt really bad for Charlie. She didn't want him to be embarrassed, so she embarrassed herself. He felt that he should say something. He got up and went to open his mouth but Lucifer beat him to it.

"Silence!" Lucifer's loud voice boomed, echoing throughout the castle. The room was dead silent. Lucifer stared daggers at his daughter. "Charlie, go to your room," he said angrily.

"B-But dad," Charlie said sniffing.

"Now Charlotte!" Lucifer yelled.

"Fine!" Charlie yelled back, racing off down a hallway. Alastor watched her run off down the hall and felt very upset. His smile wasn't as big as before and his ears dropped to the sides of his head.

"Dinner is over. Security will escort you all out," said Lucifer. Two little demons goats escorted the guests out of the dining room. Lucifer sighed.

"Are you alright hun?" asked Lilith.

"I'm getting a drink," Lucifer said storming out of the dining room. Lilith followed behind him. Now Alastor was the only one left in the dining room. He was still staring at the hallway Charlie went down.

"I should see how she's doing," said Alastor walking out of the dining hall. Meanwhile in Charlie's room, she was sitting at the edge of her bed, bawling her eyes out. She then heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" she choked out between sobs.

"It's me, Alastor. Are you alright darling?" said the voice at the other side of the closed door. Charlie got up and opened the door to see Alastor.

"No, not really," Charlie answered. "I always thought that demons could change for the better if they were given the chance, but they seem to not want to. Was my dad right this whole time? Is there no reason for my hotel to exist? Is my dream really that ridiculous?" Charlie said, starting to cry again. Alastor couldn't stand to see Charlie cry. He couldn't stand to see anyone cry. Alastor tried to think of something to help Charlie feel better, then he found a solution. Charlie suddenly felt arms slowly wrapping around her waist.

"Come now Charlie. Who cares about what your father thinks? Who cares about what anyone else thinks?" Charlie looks up at Alastor. "What's important is that you forget what everyone else thinks and believe in yourself, even if no one believes in you," he said, giving Charlie a tender smile. Charlie smiles and hugs Alastor tighter much to his surprise.

"Thank you Alastor," Charlie says. Al sighs and hugs her tighter as well.

"Actually darling, there is one demon who still believes in you," Alastor said breaking away from the hug.

"Who?" Charlie asks. She looks up at Alastor who is smiling widely. She starts blushing. Alastor notices and chuckles.

"What's wrong princess?" Alastor says in a teasing tone of voice.

"You calling pet names isn't helping Al!" Charlie pouted, her face getting redder and redder. Alastor laughed.

"Sorry darling, I'm just kidding around. We should probably get some sleep," said Alastor yawning.

"Yeah, it's getting a little late. Goodnight Al," said Charlie walking back into her room.

"Goodnight Charlie," said Alastor walking back to his room. He sighed as he closed his door behind him. "Charlie," he mumbled to himself. "Quite the charming little Belle. A very lovely person indeed." he said blushing. "I can't tell if it's her lovely personality or her beautiful smile. Something about that girl is staying stuck in my mind." He snapped his fingers and his suit transformed into striped pajamas. He took off his monocle and set on a drawer by the bed. He then proceeded to climb into bed. "Maybe if I get some shut-eye, I'll find an answer," he said. He closed his eyes and started dozing off to sleep.


	4. Morning Person

Song Featured:

_It Was a Sunny Day _by Paul Simon

* * *

Charlie wakes up from her slumber and gets ready to start the day. While she brushes her teeth and combs her hair in the bathroom, she sings a song.

_Was a Sunny Day_

_Not a cloud was in the sky_

_Not a negative word was heard_

_From the people passing by_

_Was a Sunny Day_

_All the birdies in the trees_

_And the radio's singing songs_

_All the favorite melodies_

She finishes fixing her hair and brushing her teeth. She twirls out of the bathroom and over to her dresser to get her suit as she keeps singing the song.

_He was a navy man_

_Stationed in Newport news_

_She was a high school queen_

_With nothing really left to lose_

_She was a high school queen_

_With nothing really left to lose_

She bursts through her door wearing her suit and dances down the halls.

_Was a Sunny Day_

_Not a cloud was in the sky_

_Not a negative word was heard_

_From the people passing by_

Charlie's goats, Razzle and Dazzle, who were flying down a hallway, saw Charlie dancing and singing down the hall and went to join her.

_Was a Sunny Day_

_All the birdies in the trees_

_And the radio's singing songs_

_All the favorite melodies_

_Her name was Lore Lie_

_She was his only girl_

_She called him Speedo_

_But his Christian name_

_Was Mr. Earl_

_She called him Speedo_

_But his Christian name_

_Was Mr. Earl_

She dances into a huge kitchen where Alastor was finished cooking something. Alastor looks towards her.

_Was a Sunny Day_

_Not a cloud was in the sky_

_Not a negative word was heard_

_From the people passing by_

_Was a Sunny Day_

_All the birdies in the trees_

_And the radio's singing songs_

_All the favorite melodies_

_Was a Sunny Day_

_Not a cloud was in the sky_

_Not a negative word was heard_

_From the people passing by_

Alastor smiles and pulls Charlie in to do a few dance steps with her for the last guitar part of the song. "Morning darling, you're more cheerful than usual today," Alastor said with a smile. Charlie giggled.

"What can I say? I'm a morning person." Charlie looked behind Alastor to see something in a pan. "What'd you make Alastor?"

"Oh, a little something for you. Go have a seat in the dining hall," said Alastor.

"Alright," Charlie said with a shrug. She walked down to the dining hall. Alastor puts the contents in the pan onto a plate. He takes a deep breath and walks out of the kitchen with the plate of food in his hands. Charlie patiently sits at the dining table. Alastor arrives at the dining hall with the plate and sets it on the table in front of her.

"Profitez, ma chère," Alastor says, speaking in French. Charlie giggled.

"Wow Alastor, I didn't know you could speak French. That's pretty cool," Charlie complimented. Alastor blushes and smiles.

"Merci Charlie," Alastor said. Charlie takes a bite of Alastor's cooking. "So, what do you think?" Alastor asked.

"I love it! C'est bien!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Ah, je vois que tu parles Français aussi," said Alastor.

"J'ai reçu des leçons de Mon père," Charlie replied. "You really didn't have to do all this."

"Oh, I actually did. I'm supposed to look after you. Orders from your father," Alastor said. Charlie groans.

"Dad knows I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 146 years old, I can take care of myself," Charlie pouted.

"Well, he is your father," said Alastor. Charlie takes another bite.

"I know, I just wish dad would lay off once in a while," Charlie said with a sigh.

"I understand," said Alastor. They smile at each other. After Charlie finished eating, they both decided to go for a walk around Pentagram City. They walked to the throne room which leads to the exit, talking and laughing as they went.

"Wait, so you've never went to that cafe?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't believe I have," Alastor replied.

"We have to make a quick stop there first. They have the best coffee." As they both made their way out of the castle, Lucifer and Lilith watched from their thrones as they walked past. Lucifer growled.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Lilith.

"Are you not seeing what I'm seeing?" Lucifer said scraping the armrests of his throne with his claws.

"Clear as day, my dear," said Lilith.

"I don't like how close that Radio Demon is getting to our daughter. I swear, if he tries any moves," Lucifer growled. Lilith grabbed him by the arm.

"He won't my love, he knows his place." Lucifer calmed down.

"He better," he grumbled. Charlie and Alastor make it to Pentagram City. Charlie sniffs the air and grimaces.

"Ugh, rotting corpses," she groaned. Alastor takes a deep breath.

"The smell of home, you'll get used to it my dear," Alastor said humming a tune as they walked. Charlie noticed lots of demons staring at them.

"Hey Al?"

"Yes princess?"

"Have you noticed lots of people are staring at us?" Alastor looks around.

"I see, but darling, aren't you used to this? You are the princess after all."

"I know that. It's just that I go into town often and I don't get nearly as much attention as right now."

"Maybe it's because of me. I am the radio demon after all," Alastor said with a chuckle. "I have a lot of enemies here, but don't worry, you'll be safe with me. Just stay close, and don't lose my sight," said Alastor. Charlie moves closer to Alastor. He blushes and puts his arm around her. Charlie does the same. They both smile at each other as they walked. From a distance, a snake demon in an airship watches from afar. He laughs maniacally with his egg minions.


	5. A Wonderfully Evil Idea

After another beat down from Cherri and Angel Dust, Sir Pentious sadly retreats from another territory he lost. "Next time you cross me Edgelord, me and my buddy will make scrambled eggs outta ya!" Cherri yelled.

"Come on Cherri, let's get some food. All that fighting made me hungry," Angel said.

"Yes, I'm fucking starving! Plus, we could use a victory meal," said Cherri. Meanwhile with Sir Pentious, he was pissed that he lost yet another territory to Cherri.

"God fucking dammit! Why do I keep losing to Ms. Powerhouse and her stupid, slutty friend?!" He said slamming his fist on the control panel.

"Maybe it's because she's better than you," said an Egg Boi behind him. Sir Pentious turned around slowly.

"**What**?" he said in a deep tone. The other Egg Bois were pleading the Egg Boi to stop talking, but he didn't notice.

"I'm just saying, Cherri's way cooler, and more well known than you. To be honest, you kinda suck at this villain thing. Did you even think before you went into this?" the Egg Boi asked. Sir Pentious glared at the Egg Boi.

"Egg Boi number 46, get me my mini ray gun," he growled. One of the Egg Bois walked up to Sir Pentious and handed him a sci-fi looking gun. "Listen here, all of you!" Sir Pentious shouted. The room was silent. "I am the best villain there ever was. Anyone who tries to tell me different," he said aiming the gun at the Egg Boi and shooting a beam of light at him that turned him to nothing but ashes.

"Terry no!" an Egg Boi exclaimed.

"Gets turned to ashes," Sir Pentious finished. "Now all of you get back to work, or you'll all be next!" he threatens. All the Egg Bois quickly get back to work. Sir Pentious slumps over the ship controls. 'I suppose he was right though,' thought Sir Pentious. 'Cherri is **way** more popular than me, plus she is kinda cool. Not as cool as me though! I just need to do something way cooler. Something dastardly, something vile. It has to be bigger than just winning territory, it has to be something that gets me noticed. What can I do?' Sir Pentious thought for a moment.

"Look boss, it's Alastor!" shouted an Egg Boi.

"He's walking down the street with a pretty girl!" exclaimed another Egg Boi.

"That's Princess Charlotte silly," an Egg Boi corrected.

"I thought her name was Charlie," a fourth Egg Boi chimed in.

"Nah, pretty sure it was Charlotte," said the third Egg Boi.

"Shut up!" shouted Sir Pentious. "Let me take a look," he said pushing a button making a pair of binoculars appear overhead. He grabbed the binoculars and looked into them. He saw Alastor and Charlie walking down the street together. "Interesting," said Sir Pentious. "Wonder if they know each other." Then, Sir Pentious got an idea. He smiled evilly. "I have it! I'll keep the princess hostage! Alastor and the head honcho Lucifer will be begging to get her back! Then, I can use it to my advantage and take over the entire pentagram!" Sir Pentious laughed. The Egg Bois started laughing along. "Egg Bois, full speed ahead." Sir Pentious's airship started going after the two demons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie and Alastor are walking into a cafe. They both walk up to the register. "Hi, can I get a cotton candy frappuccino," Charlie asked the cashier.

"Sure whatever," said the cashier, writing the order down on a notepad. "and for you sir?" she asked Alastor.

"Black coffee please miss," said Alastor.

"Alright. Thirteen dollars," said the cashier. Charlie pulled out Thirteen dollars from her pocket and gives it to the cashier. The cashier puts the money in her pocket.

"Wait, did you just-," Charlie started then the cashier interrupted her.

"You're drinks will be out in a second," she said walking away.

"Alastor, did you see that?" Charlie asked.

"See the cashier put the money in her pocket? Yes, I did," Alastor answered.

"So."

"So what?" Alastor asked confused.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Charlie asked.

"Okay, why is it a big deal?"

"She just took my money!" Charlie said angrily through her teeth.

"Alright, I'll do something." Alastor says, using his tentacle powers to crush her. Charlie stares at Alastor.

"What? I'm doing something."

"I don't want you to kill her!" Charlie slaps her forehead. "Put her down, right now!"

"Okay fine." Alastor snaps his fingers and the tentacle disappears. The cashier lands face first on the floor.

"I meant gently!" Charlie says frustrated.

"You didn't say that," Alastor replied. Charlie groans in frustration. Suddenly, the two heard voices from the outside.

"Hurry it up Tom! My meeting is in 10 minutes!" shouted a female voice.

"I know!" a male voice shouted back. A man with blonde hair wearing a gasmask walked through the door. He groaned as he approached the cashier who was no longer on the floor.

"What can I get ya?" asked the cashier. The man pulled out a note.

"Uh, can I get a double ristretto, venti, nonfat organic chocolate, brownie frappuccino extra hot with foam and whip cream upside down double blended?" said the man reading what was on the card. The cashier looked at him with a blank stare.

"So the usual?" the cashier replied.

"Yes," Tom sighed.

"12 dollars." The man gave 12 dollars to the cashier who, again, puts the money in her pocket. "It'll be ready in a sec," said the cashier walking to the other side of the counter. Charlie stared at the man, she felt like she had seen him somewhere. Then she realized.

"Um, excuse me?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah?" said the man turning towards her.

"Haven't I seen you before? On the news or something?"

"Why yes, the name's Tom Trench. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tom asked.

"Oh, I'm Charlie. This is my friend Alastor," she said first pointing to her then Alastor.

"Ah, I know this guy. Had him on the show once," Tom said referring to Alastor.

"Yes, nice to make your acquaintance again. Might I ask whatcha doing around here Tom?" Alastor asked.

"Getting "her highness's" daily drink order," Tom says annoyed. "Not an easy job. You see my boss Katie, she's a pain in the ass to work with. Biggest bitch in all of hell. She orders the most over the top, outrageous, drink orders, I have to write them down to memorize them. To top it all off, I have to pay for these stupid drinks myself."

"Must be very difficult," said Charlie.

"You have no idea," Tom groaned. The cashier arrives with their drinks. The three grab their drinks.

"Tom, where's my damn coffee?!" a voice screeched from outside. Charlie and Alastor winced at the high-pitched scream.

"Uh coming! I gotta go," Tom said rushing towards the exit.

"Bye Tom," said Charlie.

"So, where should we sit princess?" Alastor asked. Charlie looks around the cafe and sees a moth demon with an x over her eye sitting at a table alone.

"Look, there she is," said Charlie pointing to the demon.


	6. Friendship in Progress

"Who's that darling?" Alastor asked Charlie, looking at the moth demon with the X over her eye.

"Every time I went to this cafe, she was always there sitting alone. I felt bad for her because she didn't have anyone to talk to. So one time, I went over to talk to her," said Charlie.

-Flashback-

_Charlie is about to go over to the moth demon's table, but then some male demons stand in her way. "Uh hello," she greeted uncomfortably._

_"Hey sugar momma, how about you and me get a drink?" one of the demons asked._

_"Uh..." Charlie was very uncomfortable._

_"Hey, I saw her first!" yelled a demon._ _All the demons started arguing over Charlie._

_"__Hey assholes!" yelled a female voice. The male demons turned around to see the moth demon holding a spear. "She's not interested, back off," she hissed._

_"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do you gay ass bitch?" said one of the male demons stepping up to her. The moth demon sliced the guy's head off with her spear._

_"Now which one of you motherfuckers wants to be next?" she threatened. The demons backed off. "Are you okay?" she asked Charlie, her voice softening._

_"Oh I'm fine. Thank you so much," Charlie said relieved._

_"You should learn to defend yourself against creeps like them." The moth demon started cleaning off the blood on her spear with a rag. "So, what's your name?__"_

_"It's Charlie, thank you for your help uh... What's your name?"_

_"Vaggie."_

_"That's a very cute name Vaggie," complimented Charlie. Vaggie blushed._

_"Uh, thanks."_

-End of flashback-

"So now we're best friends," said Charlie with a smile.

"I see," Alastor said. "Why don't you go and greet her? For old times sake."

"Great idea. I'll call her over so she can meet you," Charlie cheerfully replied.

"Not what I meant but alright," Alastor said with a shrug.

"Vaggie, it's me Charlie! Remember?" Charlie called. Vaggie turned toward her and her face lit up. She got up to greet her.

"Hi Charlie, it's great to see you. How are you doing?" she said hugging Charlie.

"Great, how's hell treating ya?" Charlie asked.

"It's fine, could be better I guess." Vaggie then turned her attention to Alastor. Her expression immediately dropped. "You're the Radio Demon," she said coldly.

"Um, yes I am," replied Alastor. Vaggie pulled out her spear and pointed it at his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vaggie growled. "You better not have laid a finger on her!" Alastor didn't like Vaggie's tone. He got a little angry and his demon form started to show.

"I would never hurt Charlie. How dare you," he growled, his voice full of static. Charlie stood between them before things could escalate.

"Vaggie, relax. He works for my father now, so he can't hurt me," said Charlie calmly. Vaggie lowered her spear.

"What are you talking about?" Vaggie asked confused.

"Yeah, I have a lot of explaining to do," Charlie said nervously. Time skip to after Charlie was done talking about Alastor. Vaggie, Charlie and Alastor were sitting at a table. "So now do you understand?" Charlie asked.

"I guess," Vaggie said unsure. "I still don't see how you can trust him. What if he tries to hurt you?" Vaggie asked suspiciously.

"Come on Vaggie, if he really wanted to hurt me, he would've done it when we first met," Charlie said reassuringly. "Besides, he can't hurt me, he made a promise."

"Trust me Vaggie, I would never try to harm Charlie in any way. She saved my life, and I owe her," Alastor said smiling at Charlie. Charlie smiled back.

"Oh Alastor, it's not that big of a deal," Charlie giggled. Vaggie scowled at the two and crossed her arms. "Just try and give Alastor a chance Vaggie, you'll see he's not all bad."

"Fine," Vaggie huffed. Charlie sighed.

"Sorry if Vaggie comes off a bit rude, she can sometimes be a bit stubborn," Charlie apologized.

"It's quite alright Charlie, no need to apologize. She'll learn to trust me eventually," Alastor said.

"That's great. I have to go to the bathroom for a bit. You two can mingle until I get back," said Charlie getting up and leaving the table. Alastor glanced at Vaggie who scowled back at him.

"So Vaggie..." Alastor said, desperately trying to get a conversation started. "You and Charlie must be really close."

"Yes, we are," Vaggie replied. There was an awkward silence. "I just don't get why she would trust someone like you. You're the Radio Demon."

"To be honest, I didn't get it either. Then she told me "No matter how bad demons may seem, deep down they have a good side to them"."

"Really? She does know this is hell right?" Vaggie asked.

"Exactly my thinking, but I guess that's what makes Charlie special. Not everyday you meet a demon who believes in "redemption". Sometimes I question why she's even in hell to begin with," Alastor said laughing. Vaggie laughed a bit as well.

"I guess she is pretty special. She can also be a bit too optimistic when it comes to what she believes in, but that's what I like about her," Vaggie said cracking a small smile.

"Ah, I see you're smiling. Wonderful, you're never fully dressed without one," Alastor said smiling.

"Thanks, I guess," Vaggie said, her smile a bit bigger. Charlie returned.

"I'm back! So, how are you two?" she asked cheerfully.

"Great. I guess you were right Charlie, he's not so bad," Vaggie said.

"You're not bad yourself my dear," Alastor replied. Charlie squealed with joy.

"I'm so glad you guys are getting along! Come on, group hug!" Charlie said holding out her arms. Vaggie smiled and put her arms around Charlie without hesitation. Alastor was a bit nervous. "Come on Al, I know you wanna," Charlie said in a teasing manner.

"Get in here Radio Demon," Vaggie said smiling. Alastor chuckled. He joined Charlie and Vaggie in their group hug.

"I guess this is nice," said Alastor. "It'll take some getting used to, not really a big fan of hugging."

"Well you're gonna have to get used to it, cuz we'll be doing it a lot," Charlie said giggling. Alastor sighed. Then, someone burst through the entrance. The three broke the hug.

"What the hell was that?" Vaggie said surprised. Sir Pentious was standing at the entrance with a shotgun in his claws. He was also accompanied with his Egg Boi minions who were also holding weapons.

"Listen up you bitches, I'm looking for Princess Charlotte! I saw her walking in here with the Radio Demon himself!" Sir Pentious exclaimed.

"Who is that guy?" Charlie asked.

"Ugh, that's just Sir Pentious, one of the low-grade, substandard villains," Alastor said, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"So you know that snake dude?" Vaggie asked.

"Do I ever. He keeps asking me to fight him, and I easily beat him every single time. He just will not give it a rest. He's also super annoying and I hate him," Alastor groaned.

"Aha! Alastor, we meet again!" Sir Pentious exclaimed pointing at Alastor.

"Oh geez," Alastor mumbled.

"It has certainly been a while since we last spoke," said Sir Pentious slithering over to him.

"I'm sorry, I believe I have no idea who you are," Alastor said. Sir Pentious growled.

"Yes you do! Must we go over this everytime we encounter?!" Sir Pentious yelled.

"I'd rather not encounter you at all!" Alastor snapped.

"Whatever! Just give me your girlfriend over there or else," Sir Pentious said pointing at Alastor with a shotgun. Alastor scoffed.

"Oh no! I'm so scared of a shotgun!" Alastor said sarcastically. "A shotgun isn't gonna kill me stupid, and Charlie isn't my girlfriend!"

"Hand her over or else!" Sir Pentious threatened. Vaggie used her spear to slice Sir Pentious's shotgun in half.

"Are you done yet?" Vaggie said annoyed. "You're right Alastor, he is annoying."

"I am not!" Sir Pentious yelled. "And you're gonna pay for that missy. Egg Bois, retrieve the princess!" The Egg Bois start to surround the three demons.

"If you can catch us first. Hold on to me ladies," Alastor said. Charlie and Vaggie hold on to each of Alastor's arms and they teleport out of the cafe.

"FUCK!" yelled Sir Pentious. "I forgot he did that. Everybody to the ship now!" Sir Pentious said slithering back outside with the Egg Bois following behind him.


	7. Let's Have Some Fun

Song Featured-

_King of Swing- Big Bad Voodoo Daddy_

* * *

Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor teleported far from the location they were at, and ended up in the richer part of Pentagram City. There were casinos and night clubs on every street, and there was a giant studio in the distance with a big sign that said "Porn Studios". Charlie scanned her surroundings. She had never seen this part of the city before, it was very overwhelming. "So, does anyone know where we are?" Charlie asked.

"Ah, I'm familiar with this place," said Vaggie looking around.

"As am I," said Alastor. "Follow me ladies, I know a place where we can relax for a while." The three demons started making their way through the city.

"Just what is this place?" Vaggie asked.

"Just a small bar I know. A old friend of mine runs it," Alastor answered. They all walked until they got to a bar. The big sign on top said "Mimzy's". They walked inside. The atmosphere was calm and relaxing for the most part. Demons were chatting, drinking, and playing poker. Alastor led Charlie and Vaggie through the bar to an empty table. The three sat down. "Relaxing, isn't it. Sometimes I come here when I need to wind down," Alastor said using his magic to make three glasses and a bottle of champagne appear in front of them. Then Alastor's shadow appeared, picked up the bottle of champagne, opened it, and poured it into the three glasses. Vaggie was in shock as was Charlie. "Thank you very much," Alastor said to his shadow. His shadow nodded in response.

"I'm not the only one seeing this right?" Vaggie asked.

"Alastor, did your shadow just- is your shadow-" Charlie was at a lose for words.

"Alive?" Alastor answered. "Why yes. Quite a shock, isn't it?" Alastor said laughing a little. "Why don't you go say hello?" he said to his shadow. His shadow floated to Charlie and Vaggie and held out his hands for both of them to shake. Charlie giggled.

"Nice to meet you Mister shadow," Charlie said shaking one of the shadow's hands.

"Uh, hi," said Vaggie nervously. She reluctantly shock the shadow's other hand. The shadow floated back to Alastor's side.

"It's pretty cool how you can control your shadow like that," Charlie said.

"Thank you. Sometimes I can't control him though. He appears whenever he feels like it and does whatever he wants. He can also dance and play instruments."

"That's awesome!" Charlie said amazed.

"I guess that's pretty cool," Vaggie said.

"I can also make other shadows appear, either to entertain or to attack other demons who think they stand a chance against me," Alastor said taking a sip of champagne from his glass. Charlie was so amazed by Alastor. She had no idea how interesting the radio demons powers were. She wanted to see them herself. Then she got an idea.

"Entertain you say?" said Charlie. "Care to demonstrate?"

"Ah, you want to see my powers in action I see. Well, follow me to the dance floor ladies." Alastor, Charlie, and Vaggie walk over to the dance floor where soft piano music was playing and a few demons were dancing with their partners.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Guys, I'm not sure about this. I'm really not a good dancer," said Vaggie nervously.

"No worries, you'll pick it up as we go along," said Alastor.

"Yeah Vaggie, we'll teach you," Charlie said with a smile. Vaggie smiled back.

"Thanks guys," Vaggie said. Alastor snapped his fingers and several shadows appeared. He pointed them to a stage where a demon was playing a piano. The shadows flew over to the piano playing demon.

"We'll take it from here," said one of the shadows. The demons shrugged and stopped playing. He walked off the stage. Demons started murmuring, wondering why the music stopped. Alastor changed his outfit to a suit and a top hat. He then made his cane appear in his hand.

"Take it away boys!" Alastor yells. One of the shadows started to play the drums. That caught everyone's attention in the bar. Then other shadows started joining in with their instruments. The music they played was jazzy, upbeat and energetic. Everybody in the bar started cheering. Some of them even started getting up and dancing to the jazzy music. Alastor started to dance along as well. He did a few tap steps and then used his powers to change Charlie and Vaggie's outfits. Charlie's hair was now shorter, and she wore a hat and a dress. Vaggie's hair was more curly and she too was now wearing a dress.

"So cool!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Woah," Vaggie said shocked. Alastor danced a bit more and Charlie joined in with him. Alastor pulled Charlie in to do a few dance steps with her. He spun her and let her do a few dance steps herself.

"Nice moves kiddo," Alastor said.

"Not so bad yourself radio demon," Charlie said. Vaggie watched them as they danced. She started to get into the music herself and she tapped her toe and snapped to the beat. Alastor started to sing, his shadows joining in with him.

_When you feel your bones a shakin'_

_(Feel your bones a shakin')_

_And your temperature is risin'_

_(Temperature is risin')_

_And the groove begins to move you_

_(Groove begins to move you)_

_It's the King of Swing_

_(King of Swing)_

_When you see those fires burnin'_

_(See those fires burnin')_

_And your fever is risin'_

_(Fever is risin')_

_And those drums begin a poundin', yeah_

_(Drums begin a poundin')_

_It's the King of Swing_

_King of Swing_

_King of Swing_

_King of Swing, yeah_

Then there was a break from the lyrics for the instrumental. Charlie, Alastor, and a bunch of demons were on the floor, dancing and having fun. Charlie and Alastor noticed Vaggie dancing and swaying her hips to the beat.

"Ha ha! There we go Vaggie! Atta girl!" said Alastor.

"Great dancing Vags," said Charlie.

"Thanks guys. I guess this is fun," said Vaggie joining Charlie and Alastor in their dance. Alastor started to sing again. Charlie and Vaggie also joined in.

_When you feel your bones a shakin'_

_(Feel your bones a shakin')_

_And your temperature is risin'_

_(Temperature is risin')_

_And the groove begins to move you_

_(The groove begins to move you)_

_It's the King of Swing_

_(King of Swing)_

_When you see those fires burnin'_

_(See those fires burnin')_

_Your fever is a risin'_

_(Fever is a risin')_

_And those drums begin a poundin', yeah_

_(Drums begin a poundin')_

_It's the King of Swing_

_King of Swing_

_King of Swing_

_King of Swing, yeah_

Alastor, Charlie and Vaggie danced to the last part of the song as the crowd cheered them on. The song then ended. Their outfits went back to normal. All the demons in the bar applauded. "That was so much fun!" Charlie said excitedly.

"That was pretty awesome," said Vaggie.

"Your dancing was absolutely phenomenal Vaggie!" Alastor complimented Vaggie.

"Thanks Alastor. Man, I haven't had that much fun in, like, ever!" said Vaggie.

"Me neither," Charlie agreed.

"I haven't had this much fun since the stock market crash of 1929!" Alastor laughed. "So many orphans."

"Now I see why everyone is so lively," said a female voice. Alastor looked to see a flapper girl in a purple dress approach him. "That can only be the work of a certain Radio Demon. Welcome back Alastor," she greeted.


	8. Love? Ha, What a Joke!

"Mimzy," said Alastor greeting the flapper girl. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Just wonderful. Who are your two friends?" Mimzy asked, referring to Charlie and Vaggie who were standing behind him.

"Oh yes. Vaggie, Charlie, I'd like you to meet Mimzy. The owner of this bar, and my dear friend," Alastor said introducing Mimzy.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Charlie," said Charlie.

"I'm Vaggie," said Vaggie.

"Well it is wonderful to meet you two. Nice to see Al's hanging around with new people. Besides me and Rosie," said Mimzy.

"Who's Rosie?" Vaggie asked.

"One of Al's little overlord friends," said Mimzy. "She's actually here right now if you want to meet her."

"Sure, why not?" said Charlie.

"Splendid! Rosie's just wonderful, I think you'll like her," said Alastor.

"Follow me, she's this way," said Mimzy leading the group to the other side of the bar. They see a large, skeleton demon wearing a dress and a large hat sitting at a table alone. "Oh Rosie, guess who showed up!" Rosie looked towards the group. She smiles.

"Alastor! What a surprise!" she said cheerfully. Alastor grinned and walked up to her.

"Hello Rosie Posie! How I've missed your company!" said Alastor in a teasing manner.

"Oh, and how I've missed yours my little fawn," said Rosie, petting Alastor behind the ears. Alastor laughed.

"Rosie that tickles!" said Alastor between his giggles. Mimzy sighed and smiled. Charlie and Vaggie just stared at the two.

"Wow, they are **really** good friends, aren't they?" said Vaggie.

"Are they just adorable?" said Mimzy. Rosie stopped rubbing Alastor's ear.

"Rosie, meet Charlie and Vaggie," said Alastor.

"Why greetings you two! You both are just lovely," said Rosie.

"Aw thanks," said Charlie smiling.

"Yeah, thanks," said Vaggie.

"So wonderful to see Al making new friends. How come you've never told us about them?" Rosie asked.

"Well, you see-" Alastor started.

"We kinda just met," Charlie said finishing Charlie's sentence.

"Ah I see. Where did you met them Alastor?" asked Rosie.

"It's kind of a long story," said Alastor. Then, some more upbeat, jazzy music started to play. "Oh, this little tune sounds quite catchy." He turns to Vaggie and Charlie. "What do you say we hit the floor again girls?"

"I'm in!" said Charlie.

"Let's do it!" said Vaggie. The three walked over to the dance floor.

"Will you be joining us ladies?" said Alastor to Rosie and Mimzy.

"Oh Alastor, you know I haven't danced in decades," said Rosie flattered.

"Then let's see if you still got it," said Mimzy yanking Rosie's arm. Despite her size and height, Mimzy was surprisingly very strong. Strong enough to pull Rosie along.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," said Rosie.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Charlie said cheerfully.

* * *

"**Where is my daughter**?!" yelled Lucifer furiously. Back at the castle, Lucifer has been waiting for Charlie to return home. She's been gone for quite a while and he was getting very impatient. "Why is it taking her so damn long?!" growled Lucifer.

"Patience love, Charlie's bound to arrive eventually," said Lilith.

"I think I've been **patient **long enough! I want my daughter back immediately!" yelled Lucifer.

"Calm yourself my dear, no need to be so angry. I'm sure she has a good reason for not showing up. How about I call her to find out?" said Lilith pulling out a smart phone.

"Fine," sighed Lucifer, calming down a bit. "She better have a damn good reason," grumbled Lucifer. Lilith dialed Charlie's number. Back at the bar, Charlie was dancing with Alastor and having the time of her life. Rosie and Mimzy smiled as they danced. Vaggie was a bit jealous.

"You are a really good dancer Al," said Charlie. "Where'd you learn to dance?"

"My mother taught me," said Alastor. "Though, while spending some time down here, I've decided to teach myself."

"That's so cool! You can cook, you have awesome powers, and you can dance really well. You're just all sorts of talented!" said Charlie with a smile. Alastor blushed.

"How sweet Charlie," said Alastor flattered. "I'm happy you think so." Vaggie groaned and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Alastor and Charlie heard a soft buzzing. Charlie looked down at her pocket and noticed her phone was vibrating. She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Sorry, gotta take this. I'll be right back," said Charlie racing off to answer her phone. Alastor was very confused by what just happened, but he just shrugged it off. Rosie and Mimzy approached Alastor.

"So Al, you seem to like Charlie a lot," said Rosie.

"Well, I guess you could say that. The gal is quite the little Belle. She's very kind and sweet, and there's just something about her that makes me think about her all the time," said Alastor with a sigh.

"Looks like somebody's got a crush," said Mimzy in a teasing way.

"Oh haha, real funny Mimzy. A crush, please!" said Alastor sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I am a cold blooded serial killer, I cannot feel silly emotions like love. Plus, I'm pretty sure what I'm feeling isn't love."

"Then what is it?" Rosie asked.

"No idea, but it isn't love," said Alastor.

"Are you sure? It couldn't hurt to have a go at it." Rosie said grinning.

"Guess I could, but still highly doubt that it's love," said Alastor.

"Well, you're friends been gone for a while, hasn't she?" Mimzy said, referring to Charlie.

"Huh, you are correct. Where is that little bell- Charlie! I meant Charlie," said Alastor, immediately correcting himself.

"Hey, have you guys seen Charlie anywhere?" asked Vaggie walking over to the group.

"Nope, I'm afraid we haven't seen her darling," said Rosie.

"Sorry! So sorry I was gone so long. I was just on the phone with my parents and-" said Charlie quickly running over. Once she got over to the group, she stopped talking to take a few breaths. She looked worried and exhausted.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Vaggie asked worriedly. "What were you and your parents talking about?"

"I agree, you look absolutely exhausted. Is something wrong dear?" Alastor asked.

"Nothing! It's nothing alright? We just have to leave, and we have to leave fast!" said Charlie quickly. She was panicking and on edge.

"Something's wrong, isn't it? Tell us Charlie," said Vaggie, putting a hand on her shoulder. Alastor narrowed his eyes at Vaggie. Charlie sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys about the phonecall."


	9. The Phonecall

-Flashback-

_Charlie was standing in a corner of the bar. She looked at her smart phone and saw that it was her mom calling her. She figured that she was checking on her, she and Alastor have been gone for quite a while. She answered it. "Hi mom," she said._

_"Charlie it's getting late, where are you?" asked Lilith. "Your father is starting to get furious."_

_"Sorry I'm a little late coming home, Alastor wanted me to, uh, meet some of his friends. I'll be back before you know it," she said, carefully leaving out the part about Sir Pentious._

_"Why are you hanging out with the Radio Demon's friends?"_

_"I uh-"_

_"And what is all that noise in the background? Where are you Charlie?" Charlie gulped._

_"Well, me and Alastor saw a bar and-"_

_"There are no bars in that part of Pentagram City. They're only in the richer parts in which you are forbidden to go to. Did you go without our permission Charlie?" said Lilith, starting to get angry. Charlie, now sweating a lot, tried but sadly couldn't think of a good excuse to get out of this. She was fucked, big time. Then, she heard her father yell over the phone._

_"**She went where without our ****permission?! Lilith give me that phone!**" Lucifer snatched Lilith's phone out of her hand. "I see hanging out with that radio demon is starting to have a bad influence on you!"_

_"No, that's not true! Alastor isn't like that at all!" Charlie said, defending him._

_"He's the Radio Demon! Of course he is! I know him well, he's probably using his tricks on you, and it's working!"_

_"You don't know anything about Alastor! He would never do anything to me! He's kind and thoughtful. He took care of me when I really needed someone. He believed in me when no one else would." Charlie started sobbing. "When other demons didn't believe in me, when Sevanthian didn't believe in me, when **you **didn't believe in me dad!" Charlie took a deep, sharp breath in, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Lucifer was silent for a moment._

_"How did I ever come to raise a failure like you," he sighed. More tears leaked out of Charlie's eyes. Failure? Was she a failure? "I'm sending the guards to come find you Charlie. Resist and there will be consequences, for you and Alastor. Farewell Charlie." He hung up. Charlie just stood there, staring at the ground. Now she and Alastor were in even more trouble. Should they go and risk getting caught, or not go and face even bigger consequences? She was stuck between a rock and a hard place._

_"Hey Charlie, where are you?" she heard Vaggie call. Had she been on the phone that long? She better hurry back to tell the others the news. She rushed back to the group._

-End of Flashback-

As Charlie concluded her story, everyone was in shock. Vaggie, Mimzy, and Rosie couldn't believe that her own father called her a failure. Alastor couldn't believe that she went through all that trouble just to defend someone like him. Charlie was crying a bit.

"The poor dear, are you going to be alright?" Rosie asked concerned. Charlie sighed.

"I'll be fine." Alastor made a handkerchief magically appear in his hand and he used it to wipe Charlie's tears away.

"Please don't cry my dear, I can't stand to see you cry like this," said Alastor in a soft tone. Charlie looked at Alastor and gave him a soft smile. Alastor did the same. Vaggie got a little jealous at the sight. She spoke up.

"I just can't believe you're father would say something like that to you," Vaggie said angrily.

"Well, I don't blame him, I'm supposed to be the princess of hell. I'm supposed to act like a demon, but I don't," Charlie sadly looked down, "and I don't know why."

"Because your special Charlie. If he can't see that, he doesn't deserve to be the daughter of someone like you," Vaggie ranted. Charlie started to sob less and less.

"C'mon guys, I'm not special," Charlie said sadly.

"Charlie, don't you have any self worth?" Alastor said, a bit angry. "A demon with a moral compass is definitely special. Don't you dare say you're anything less than that. Though you're father might see a failure, I see anything but." Charlie smiled.

"Thank you." Charlie started to cry happy tears. "Thank you, thank you guys so much!" she pulled Alastor and Vaggie both in for a hug. The two had no idea how much their words of encouragement meant to Charlie. All her life she had been called a failure, by her friends, by her boyfriend, and even her own family. To hear that she was special, that she wasn't a failure, it meant so much to her. Vaggie and Alastor returned the hug.

"All right, enough of the drama and lovey-dovey stuff," said Alastor as they all broke the hug. "What are we going to do Charlie?"

"Um..." Oh right. Charlie still hadn't decided on if they should try to go home or not. She thought for a moment. "Alastor, you think you can teleport all three of us back to the castle?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple darling. You see, when I teleport just myself, I can go a long distance. When it's multiple people though, I can only travel half. Plus it takes a while for my powers to recharge." Charlie thought for a moment, processing all that she heard.

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking. Alastor will teleport us back to the other part of Pentagram City. While we're waiting for Alastor's powers to recharge, we'll lay low and try not to get noticed by Sir Pentious. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes, great plan Charlie," said Alastor.

"Wait, but what if he catches us?" asked Vaggie.

"Uh... we'll figure that out later. Right now, we need to go. It was nice meeting you two!" she shouted to Rosie and Mimzy as she raced for the door.

"Yeah, great seeing you guys. Charlie wait!" said Vaggie running after her. Alastor looked at Rosie and Mimzy before he left.

"I will see you lovely gals again soon, right now Charlie needs my help. Au revoir." He walked off to join the girls.

"Bye sweeties," said Mimzy waving as they left.

"Say hi to Lilith for me!" shouted Rosie.


	10. Teaming Up

Outside the bar, Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor are ready to teleport back to the other part of Pentagram City. "You ready girls?" Alastor asked. Charlie and Vaggie nodded. "Alright, hold on." Alastor teleports them out of the richer part of Pentagram City. Back in the other part of Pentagram City, Sir Pentious is still looking for them. He was in his airship watching over the city while his egg minions were scattered all around looking for them.

"Keep searching boys," he said through an intercom. "The sooner we find the princess, the faster we can commence my masterful plan!" he said in a whimsical tone of voice. "Leave no spot of Pentagram City unchecked!"

"You got it boss!" said all the Egg Bois as they continued the search. Elsewhere, Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor teleported to an alleyway, close to where Sir Pentious and his Egg Bois were looking.

"Phew, we made it back safely," said Charlie in relief. She then noticed Alastor was resting his head against a brick wall. He looked a bit weak and short of breath. She got a bit worried. "Are you alright Alastor?"

"I'm fine," he replied quickly, trying not to worry her. "Just a little weak, that's all. It happens, there's no need to fuss about it." He stood up straight. Charlie sighed happily.

"I'll check to see if the coast is clear," said Vaggie walking off. Alastor looked at Charlie.

"Uh darling?" he asked.

"Yes Al?" she answered.

"About the phone call." Charlie smiled.

"It was all true Al. I trust you, even though my father doesn't," she said softly.

"But why Charlie? Why, out of all demons, do you trust me? I'm the Radio Demon for Antichrist's sake."

"Like I said before, I believe there's good in everyone. Even in you, and it shows." Alastor laughs.

"Hilarious Charlie, there's not an ounce of good in me," Alastor said crossing his arms. Charlie looked at him with skepticism. "Well I guess there was the time I made you breakfast. And the time I saved you and Vaggie from Sir Pentious. And the time I comforted you when you were crying. And when I kinda made friends with Vaggie." At that moment, Alastor had realized that there was no denying it. He had changed. He'd never do those things for anyone before. "Oh," was all he could say. Charlie giggled.

"Plus, you're my friend Alastor. Of course I would defend you," she said with a smile.

"Friends?" Alastor asked in surprise.

"Of course Alastor." Alastor blushed crimson. "Alastor, your face is red. You alright?" she asked. Alastor couldn't let Charlie see that he was blushing, so he turned around.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about," he said in a flustered tone. Charlie shrugged.

"Guys, you might wanna take a look at this," said Vaggie who was peering around a corner. Alastor and Charlie peeked behind the building the three were hiding behind, and saw a bunch of Egg Bois searching around. "They're everywhere. How are we going to get past them?" Vaggie whispered frustratedly.

"We'll just find a way around," whispered Charlie, looking for a shortcut. Then, she spotted a field of scrap, rotting flesh, and bones. There we're no Egg Bois in sight. "That's our shortcut," she said pointing to the field. So the three demons carefully made their way over to the field. Little did they know, and Egg Boi was watching. The Egg Boi then spoke into a headpiece.

"I've spotted them boss, they're heading into Cherri's territory." Our three demons made their way through the heaps of scrap and almost made it through until they heard a gunload behind them. They stopped and didn't dare to move another inch.

"Alright you three," said a female voice.

"We'll give you a minute to explain why you're trespassing on our turf before me and my buddy Cherri blow you're heads open," said a male voice, in a very sassy tone. The three turned around. In front of them, they saw a female cyclops demon, and a seemingly feminine male spider demon.

"Listen, this was just all some big misunderstanding," said Charlie in a worried tone. Alastor and Vaggie saw how scared Charlie was getting, and they did not like it. Vaggie growled at the two demons and raised her spear. Alastor transformed into his more demonic form.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to remind me of just who the **fuck** you think you are," Alastor said in a deep, scary tone. The female cyclops demon suddenly recognized who he was.

"Radio Demon," she said shaking a little.

"Eh, who?" the spider demon asked, very confused.

"Guys calm down, there's no need to get violent," Charlie said trying to calm down Alastor and Vaggie. Vaggie huffed and lowered her spear. Alastor changed back to his normal self. "We're so sorry, we didn't know this was your turf. We were just passing through and-"

"Aha! There you are princess!" Sir Pentious's airship was flying overhead. "Now come peacefully and quietly, then no one will need to get hurt."

"As if she's coming with you!" Vaggie yelled shielding Charlie.

"Princess?" said the spider demon confused.

"What do you want Sir Edgelord? This is me and Angie's turf!" said the cyclops demon.

"Relax missy, I have not come for your turf. I came for the princess!" said Sir Pentious.

"What princess?" asked Cherri confused.

"Uh, that's me," Charlie said awkwardly. "I'm Charlie, the princess of hell. Nice to meet you. You two must be Cherri and Angel, The Destructive Duo. I've heard about you on the news sometimes."

"Uh yeah, were pretty popular," said Cherri.

"Uh Charlie, now may not be the best time to get all buddy buddy now that Sir Pentious has caught us," said Vaggie.

"Vaggie's right darling, now might be the time to come up with a plan," said Alastor. Charlie gulped. She started pondering possible options. They couldn't run away, Sir Pentious and his minions blocking the way home. They couldn't hide anywhere, they were surrounded. So the only thing left to do was fight Sir Pentious head on. Charlie never was one for violence and fighting, but what other choice did they have.

"We're gonna have to fight our way through," said Charlie.

"What? What happened to "there's no need for violence"?" asked Vaggie.

"There's no other way. Get ready guys." Charlie changed into her demon form. Alastor also changed into his demon form.

"If you guys are gonna beat up Sir Pentious, let us help," said Angel pulling out his loaded guns and Cherri pulled out her bombs.

"You'd really help us?" said Charlie.

"Well, we hate Sir Pentious too. Plus we want him off our turf," said Cherri.

"Fair enough," said Alastor.

"Wait guys," yelled Vaggie. The demons all looked at Vaggie. "We can't just go in there without a plan."

"Eh, guess your right. Luckily I got a plan," said Angel.

"Actually, I've got a better plan," said Vaggie.

"I'm sure both you're plans are great, now let's hurry," said Charlie. Sir Pentious's minions were surrounding them. Charlie's hands started to glow and she hovered off the ground. Alastor summoned his tentacle powers and his army of shadows. Vaggie summoned multiple spears. Angel loaded his guns, and Cherri lit her bombs.

"Ready..." said Sir Pentious.

"Set..." said Charlie.

"ATTACK!" yelled Charlie and Sir Pentious at the same time. Everyone attacked all at once.


	11. Until The Night Falls

Song Featured-

_Night Falls-__ Descendents 3_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sevanthian and Helsa were making their way to the castle. "Okay Sev, why are we here again?" Helsa asked annoyed.

"We're going to apologize to Charlie about dinner," said Sev.

"But why do I have to come?" asked Helsa. "I don't want to apologize to that stupid, clown-faced freak," she huffed.

"You are going to apologize."

"Says who?"

"Says me! Now quit complaining," Sev yelled. They both got to the castle to see guards gathered in the main hall. Lucifer was giving them orders.

" ...If she doesn't comply, take her by force. As for the Radio Demon, don't hesitate to use your angelic weaponry. Is that clear?" commanded Lucifer.

"Yes sir!" said the guards.

"Good, now find my daughter!" The guards rushed for the exit. Sev and Helsa were very confused.

"Uh, excuse me Mr. Magne, what was all that about?" asked Sev. "Did something happen to Charlie?" Lucifer sighed.

"Charlie and the Radio Demon still haven't returned to the castle, so I'm sending the guards to go after them."

"I see," said Sev. "May I help as well? I've been meaning to talk to Charlie lately."

"You may assist us Sevanthian. Besides, if she doesn't listen to the guards, she'll most likely listen to you. Hurry along then."

"Will do. Come on sis," said Sev dragging his sister by the wrist.

"The fuck? We just got here!" said Helsa angrily. Down a hallway, two little demon goats were peaking in on the conversation.

"Master is gone?" said the one with light red fur, Razzle.

"Let's go look too," said the other with dark red fur, Dazzle. They both flew out of an open window near by and headed towards the city. Meanwhile, back at Cherri's turf, the group was still fighting Sir Pentious and his Egg Bois. Sir Pentious laughed maniacally as he watched it all unfold. The group started to sing.

_All:_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_We can counter their attack_

_Hit 'em till the eggshells crack_

Angel starts to sing while shooting some Egg Bois.

_Angel:_

_This could get a little sticky_

_How to win this battle could be tricky_

_But I know the best way, fall back, let me lead_

_You hold the line and we'll bring them to their knees_

Then Vaggie starts singing while throwing her spears at multiple Egg Bois.

_Vaggie :_

_Spears in the air if you're with me_

_They got us outnumbered one to fifty_

_But victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy_

_You take the left and the rest of you can follow me_

Angel and Vaggie start arguing before Alastor and Charlie break them up.

_Angel:_

_Uh-uh, this is my crew_

_Vaggie:_

_This is my squad_

_Angel:_

_This is my turf_

_Charlie:_

_Oh my god!_

_Alastor:_

_Look guys, we got bigger fish to fry_

_Charlie:_

_Put your differences aside_

_Alastor and Charlie:_

_'Cause right now we're on the same side_

_Cherri:_

_Until the night falls, everyone_

_Charlie and Alastor:_

_We'll stay together till the battle is done_

_All:_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_We can counter their attack_

_Hit 'em till the egg shells crack_

_Cherri:_

_Until the night falls, we're aligned_

_Vaggie and Angel:_

_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

_All:_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast_

_They're too heavy to react_

Charlie starts to sing as she fly's over Egg Bois and burns them alive with her powers with Alastor assisting her with his shadows.

_Charlie:_

_This situation's getting kinda heavy_

_Hold you're weapons tight, keep 'em steady_

_'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive_

_I'll cause a distraction you attack them from the side_

Cherri starts to sing as she blows Egg Bois up with her bombs.

_Cherri:_

_All my demons stand at the ready_

_We can cut 'em up like confetti_

_We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind_

_Don't forget everyone that our lives are on the line_

_All:_

_This is all-out war, they got us outnumbered_

_The way the spears clash is the sound of the thunder_

_Charlie:_

_And we are not going under, we will never run for cover_

_All:_

_We battle for the victory and ride for each other_

_Cherri:_

_Until the night falls, everyone_

_Charlie and Alastor:_

_We'll stay together till the battle is done_

_All:_

_Back to back, back to back_

Back_ to back, back to back_

_We can counter their attack_

_Hit 'em till the egg shells crack_

_Cherri:_

_Until the night falls, we're aligned_

_Vaggie and Angel:_

_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

_All:_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast_

_They're too heavy to react_

"Alright everyone, stand back. I've got an idea," said Alastor. They all stopped fighting and did as Alastor told. Alastor sent out a wave of magic around the field. Every single Egg Boi stopped and stood still. Alastor recited a spell as his eyes started to glow. "Demon powers strong and true, make these egg shells bust a move!" he chanted. He snapped his fingers and the Egg Bois started to dance in synchronization. Alastor laughed maniacally. His shadow started to melodically yell. Charlie, Vaggie and Cherri joined in the melodic yelling and started to dance. Alastor and Angel danced as well. The Egg Bois eventually lose formation and start to dance by themselves.

"No! What are you doing you idiots? Stop dancing!" Sir Pentious yelled.

_Vaggie:_

_Until the night falls, you can trust_

_All:_

_I'm gonna help you win this battle because_

_I got your back, got your back_

_Got your back, got your back_

_All for one and that's a fact_

_Knights fall, pitch black_

At the end of the song, the Egg Bois all collapsed from exhaustion. "Get up you fried chicken fetuses! Get up!" Sir Pentious yelled.

"Whoo, suck it Edgy!" yelled Angel. Angel and Vaggie high-five. After they realized what they just did, they looked away from each other and crossed they're arms. "Guess you aren't so bad, fucking bitch."

"You're not so bad yourself, you slutty spider freak," said Vaggie.

"That was an awesome spell you did back there!" said Charlie to Alastor. He smiled.

"Why thank you Charlie," he said proudly. Vaggie looked over at the two, and scowled. Angel noticed and chuckled.

"Jealous?" he said in a teasing tone. Vaggie growled at the spider.

"Shut up!" she retorted and walked away.

"Let's not celebrate yet guys," said Cherri. They all looked towards Sir Pentious's ship. Sir Pentious laughed maniacally.

"Well done beating my minions, I'm very impressed," said Sir Pentious giving them a slow clap. "But, that was wave one. Let's see how you deal with the second wave." Sir Pentious opened the hatch of his ship to reveal more armed Egg Bois. The group stared in shock.

"There's more?!" yelled Angel.

"That's like double than what we were fighting before." Charlie gulped.

"Something tells me we gotta **long** fight ahead of us folks," said Alastor.


	12. You Fucked Up

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Pentagram City, the guard were searching around for the princess until they heard loud explosions. "The fuck was that?" said one of the guards.

"I don't know, let's find out," said another. So all the guards when to locate the source of the sound. Meanwhile with Sev and Helsa, they were looking for the guards until they heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"Vaggie no! Get away you stupid eggs!"

"Wait a minute, I know that voice. Charlotte!" said Sevanthian rushing off towards the source of the sound. Helsa groaned.

"Sev, wait!" she yelled rushing after him. Meanwhile with Razzle and Dazzle, they were flying over Pentagram City until they saw Charlie, flying overhead and using her powers in the distance.

"Master?" they both said in unison. They fly over to her location. At the battle, the group was continuing to fight Sir Pentious's minions. Cherri was starting to get a bit overwhelmed with Egg Bois and she almost got caught. Luckily Angel pulled her out of the way in time.

"Thanks Angie," said Cherri.

"No problem Sugar Tits," said Angel. "Come on, it's not over yet." They continue to fight. Sir Pentious was starting to get a little impatient. The Egg Bois were so occupied with the others, that they completely forgot about catching the princess.

"Guess it's time for me to step in," he said leaving his ship and going out on the battlefield with a sort of launcher in his claws. He saw that Alastor was helping Charlie while she was fighting Egg Bois, and that gave him an idea. "I'll take him out first, this way there'll be no one to stop me," he said with a dark chuckle.

"We make a great team, don't we?" said Charlie.

"We sure do darling," said Alastor. Charlie then saw Sir Pentious holding a launcher and aiming it at Alastor.

"Al look out!" she yelled quickly flying over to him. Alastor didn't seem to hear though since he was so distracted.

"Looks like it's deer season." Sir Pentious loaded his launcher. "Say goodnight Alastor." He shot out a sharp object that headed straight towards Alastor. Charlie panicked and flew down faster and faster. Alastor turned to see Charlie flying towards him.

"Charlie?" he said confused. Charlie pushed Alastor out of the way in time, but then she got hit instead. She collapsed on top of Alastor.

"What the heck?" said Sir Pentious in shock. Alastor sat up and saw Sir Pentious with a launcher, he then saw Charlie bleeding from the side. She was losing a lot of blood. His eyes widened. Alastor realized Charlie sacrificed herself for him.

"Charlie!" he yelled holding Charlie. Vaggie, Angel and Cherri looked towards the two. They rushed over.

"Charlie no!" said Vaggie with tears in her eyes.

"Oh fuck," said Angel sadly.

"Charlie." Tears started to leak from Alastor's eyes. He remembered what she said in the alleyway.

_"You're my friend Alastor, of course I would defend you."_

More tears streamed down his cheek, and he frowned. He could remember the last time he ever frowned, he never found any reason to. But without Charlie, what was the point of smiling at all. "Charlie, I don't deserve to have a friend like you," he said sadly. He used his powers to try and heal her. "You're going to be okay darling," he said holding her close. Then the guards, Sev, Helsa, and the goat bois arrived at the scene. When they saw Charlie wounded in the radio demons arms, they rushed over to them.

"What the hell! What happened to Charlie?" Sevanthian said shocked.

"She got hurt trying to save Alastor," said Vaggie sadly. _She really does care about Alastor, _she thought.

"What? Him?!" said Helsa pointing at Alastor shocked.

"Master?" said Razzle with tears in his eyes. Sir Pentious and his Egg Bois just stood there in shock.

"Boss, what do we do?" asked an Egg Boi.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're gonna get the fuck out of here!" said Sir Pentious rushing back to the ship. His Egg Bois followed behind them. Charlie started to regain conscious.

"Wh-what happened?" she breathed out, her voice shakey.

"Charlie! Are you okay?" Alastor said worriedly. Charlie's visions started to clear and she saw Alastor, with a worried frown on his face. She just smiled.

"Alastor, why aren't you smiling? You're never fully dressed without one." Alastor cracked a small smile and pulled Charlie in for a hug.

"I was so worried," Alastor said relieved. Angel, Cherri, the guards and the goat bois smiled at the adorable sight. Even Vaggie smiled at the two. Though Sev and Helsa were less than impressed at the sight.

"Wait, what happened to Sir Pentious?" Charlie asked pulling away from the hug. Alastor's eyes shot wide open. Sir Pentious was the one almost killed Charlie in the first place. Alastor could feel his blood start to boil. Red thunder clouds started to form in the sky. His antlers grew, his eyes turned dilated, his smile grew wider, and a loud static sound could be heard. He rose to his feet and looked up as Sir Pentious's ship was slowly flying away.

"Vaggie?" Alastor asked. Vaggie swallowed hard.

"Yes?"

"Watch over Charlie for me. **I've got business to take care of**," he growled as made his way over to the ship. Everyone all looked at Alastor.

"Oh shit, I gotta see this," said Angel excitedly. Sir Pentious was trying to quickly make his getaway, but the ship would move fast enough.

"Stupid piece of junk!" he grunted. Then, all of a sudden, the ship suddenly stopped moving. "What the?" He tried messing with the controls but the ship still wouldn't move. "What's going on?"

"**SIR PENTIOUS**," growled a low voice accompanied by tons of static. It was at that moment that Sir Pentious knew, he fucked up.


	13. Confessions and Competitions

Alastor's tentacles wrapped around Sir Pentious's ship, squeezing it tightly, and shadows started to fly around it. Inside the ship, it was complete and utter chaos. All throughout, an loud emergency alarm was blaring in the background. Egg Bois were rolling around, crashing into walls and breaking apart. Egg yolks were spilled about the floor. As Sir Pentious slid on the slippery floor and headed face first into a wall. Alastor's eyes and hand glowed red as he used his powers to stop Sir Pentious from making his getaway. Charlie and the others watched in awe and horror at Alastor's terrifying display.

"**Listen here you bastard**," he growled in a dark tone. "**If you ever try to come near the princess again, I'll make sure you regret it. For now, here's a warning for you: NEVER FUCK WITH ME!**" And with a snap of his fingers, Sir Pentious's ship exploded, which made a huge crater in the ground. Everyone stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Alastor started to change back to his normal self. His horns shrinked back to their normal size, his eyes stopped glowing, the sound of static lessened, and his smile returned to normal. He turned to face the group. "Well, it looks like he won't be causing us trouble anytime soon," he said in his usual, cheery way and laughed. Everyone was still in shock.

"Holy shit!" Angel said in amazement.

"What the fuck was that?" Vaggie asked.

"Why ladies and gentlemen, you just witnessed the Radio Demon in action! I see it left quite the impression!" he laughed. "Though who could blame you I suppose, the performance was quite a shocker!" While Alastor and the others were talking, Sev saw something emerge from the crater. It was Sir Pentious who now had scars and marks all over his body, and his suit and hat were torn. He collapsed on the ground beside the hole. Sev grinned evilly and walked over to him. Sir Pentious groaned in pain.

"My my my, so you're the demon who almost killed my precious Charlie," said Sev towering over Sir Pentious's weak body. Sir Pentious looked up at him. "Tsk tsk tsk, how pathetic. It seems that the Radio Demon has failed to kill you. If he can't finish the job, then I'll gladly do it myself." Sev used his powers to summon his cane.

"Sir Pentious isn't dead (again), is he?" Charlie asked Alastor.

"Don't you fret princess," Alastor pat Charlie on the head, "I decided to keep that pathetic snake alive, for now. The explosion should've only tore apart his ship, not him. So he's fine, probably trying to make his way back up the crater right now." They all looked towards the crater to see Sev getting ready to strike Sir Pentious with his cane.

"Farewell you useless piece of shit," Sev hissed. Sir Pentious didn't try to crawl away, he couldn't. He was too injured to move. So he just gave in. Sev raised his cane.

"Sev no!" Charlie shouted. Alastor flashbacked to the time where he was in the same position as Sir Pentious. On the verge of death. All hope seeming lost. But then Charlie came to protect him. She was willing to give a second chance. She was there for him when no one else was. He started to feel empathetic. Oh great, first he felt love, now empathy? Man, spending time with Charlie really had changed him for the better. He didn't know if he should be thrilled or horrified. He sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," he grumbled. Just as Sev was about to lower his cane, it suddenly disappeared from his hand.

"What the! Where the fuck is my cane?" he said in shock. He reached around for it to see if he had dropped it. Then he saw Alastor, with the cane in his hand.

"Don't kill him," said Alastor. Everyone was shocked that Alastor was protecting his most hated enemy. Charlie on the other hand was thrilled.

"He does have good in him!" she squealed.

"Are you serious? You could've killed him!" yelled Sev.

"Indeed, but I didn't for a reason." Alastor used his powers to heal Sir Pentious. Sir Pentious's scars and cuts were gone, and his suit and hat were fixed. He looked at Alastor with a very confused stare. "I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, don't you?" Charlie squealed happily. Sev scoffed.

"Whatever," he grumbled and walked away.

"Alastor, that's weirdly generous of you," Sir Pentious said uneasily.

"You shall speak about this with no one!" Alastor growled, a bit of static in his voice. Sir Pentious gulped and nodded multiple times. "This also goes for all of you! Understand?" he said to everyone. Charlie chuckled.

"Alright Alastor," she said rolling her eyes. Razzle and Dazzle fly over to Charlie and cuddle with her.

"Master!" they both said simultaneously. Charlie giggled.

"Aw, I missed you guys too," she cooed, petting the top of their heads. Vaggie walked over to Alastor.

"Charlie really must care about you if she put her life on the line for you," she said. Alastor turned to face Vaggie.

"I guess so," he replied.

"Do you really care about her?" Alastor was silent for a moment, then he sighed.

"Can I tell you something Vaggie? And this conversation must only stay between us."

"Alright, what is it?"

"You know, during the time I've spent with Charlie, I started to develop these weird feelings around her. Mimzy told me that it was _love_, but I didn't believe her. I thought that I couldn't feel that way towards anyone to be honest. But when I almost lost Charlie, I realized that I really did care about her, a lot. And that I'd do anything to make her happy." Vaggie smiled at Alastor. "So yes, I do care about her. Heck, you could even say that I love her. Yep, I said it."

"I'm sure that she might love you too."

"Ya think so?" Alastor said hopefully.

"Well she did almost die for you."

"Fair enough."

"Word of advice if you're going to try and get Charlie, beware of Sevanthian," Vaggie said pointing to Sev who was talking to Helsa.

"Oh right, she already has a boyfriend," Alastor sighed.

"Yeah, a really horrible one. He only wants to marry Charlie so he can be king of hell. He thinks it'll please his father or whatever. Charlie knows too, but she's too afraid to try and stand up to him," said said, scowling at Sev.

"I see," Alastor growled in a low tone.

"He's also super manipulative and doesn't like her hanging out with people other than him. When Sevanthian learned that we were friends and that we hanged out a lot, he was pissed. He even threatened me to stay away from Charlie. So we decided to hang out in secret."

"Might I ask why you're telling me this?" asked Alastor.

"I think Charlie deserves better than Sevanthian, and I think your the perfect demon," Vaggie said smiling.

"Thanks for the warning Vags, I think he won't be a problem."

"Alastor!" Charlie shouted running over to them. "I never got to thank you for saving my life."

"No need darling, you saved my life and I owed you one." Charlie smiled sweetly. Alastor smiled as well. "You really do have a lovely smile my little demon belle," Alastor said with a wink. Charlie blushed a little and giggled.

"It's not as great as your smile Alastor," she said rubbing her shoulder. In the distance, Sev scowled at the two.

"What the fuck is he doing?" he growled.

"Shall we be getting back to the castle chère? I'm sure you're parents must be very worried," said Alastor. Charlie suddenly looked horrified.

"Oh no, my dad! He's still angry!" Charlie shouted. "We've gotta hurry before-"

"**PRINCESS CHARLOTTE MAGNE**!" a loud voice boomed.

Shit. **he's **already here.


	14. Till We Meet Again

"Dad please, let me explain!"

"No excuses Charlotte! You went against me and your mother's orders and you're associating with that radio freak!" Lucifer was getting so impatient waiting for the guards to return with Charlie and Alastor, he decided to take things into his own hands. When he finally found them at Cherri's territory, he confronted them both. Now, Charlie was trying to explain to him what happened to her and Alastor, but Lucifer was too angry to listen to his daughter. "You're in big trouble young lady! You're banned from leaving the castle for 6 months!" Lucifer turned to Alastor. "As for you, you're going to face even bigger consequences. Guards!"

"Dad, please don't kill him! It's not his fault!"

"Yes it is! He put you in serious danger! You almost got killed because of that freak!" Lucifer shouted, turning into his demon form.

"Yes I almost got killed, but I did it to save him! I didn't want to lose my best friend! Plus, he healed me and saved me from Sir Pentious!" Charlie shouted back, turning into her demon form as well. "He promised you to protect me dad, and he kept his promise. Why don't you just give him a chance?!" Charlie was really angry at her father, she felt like she was about to lose it. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Breathe princess," said Alastor in a calm tone of voice. Charlie took a deep breath in and out. She started to calm down. Lucifer stared at Alastor as he calmed his daughter.

"Did you really protect my daughter from some mediocre overlord wannabe?" Lucifer asked Alastor.

"Hey!" yelled Sir Pentious, very insulted.

"Indeed Lucifer," Alastor replied with a nod of his head.

"He's telling the truth sir. We saw the whole thing," said one of the guards. Lucifer sighed.

"Alright fine, there'll be no punishment for you Radio Demon, since you did save my daughter."

"Thank you Lucifer," said Alastor. Charlie smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Alastor in a big bear hug. Alastor smiled. "However, as for you young lady, you're still in trouble for going deeper into town without me or you're mother knowing. So you're grounded for 2 months."

"Aw," said Charlie whining a little.

"Welp, it's better than 6, right Charlie?" said Alastor, trying to cheer Charlie up.

"I guess," Charlie sighed.

"Come on everyone, back to the castle!" said Lucifer. The guards, Sev and Helsa started to head back to the castle.

"We'll be right there," said Charlie. Charlie went over to Cherri and Angel. "Thanks for helping us out," she said smiling.

"No prob, you're not bad Chuck," said Angel.

"Yeah, you're pretty hardcore," said Cherri. Charlie blushed. "Say, after you're finished being grounded, you can hang with us if you want."

"I'd like that," said Charlie.

"Great, see ya Charlie," said Cherri walking off with Angel.

"Goodbye guys," said Charlie waving.

"I actually have to get going too. I've got some stuff to take care of. It was fun while it lasted guys," said Vaggie.

"It was great to see you again Vaggie, I hope we can hang out soon," said Charlie hugging Vaggie. Vaggie smiled softly.

"Yeah, me too," Vaggie sighed happily. Charlie then let go of Vaggie and waved at her as she rushed off. Vaggie waved back and turned to Alastor. "Promise you'll look after Charlie for me."

"I promise to take care of her my dear. Till we meet again Vaggie," said Alastor.

"Till we meet again," she repeated back to him. They both then went their separate ways. Alastor went to join Charlie and the others. He held Charlie's hand as they walked. Charlie smiled at Alastor. Alastor then felt a warm smile spread across his face. He also felt his cheeks getting warmer and he quickly turned away in embarrassment. Charlie giggled. As the two walked passed Sir Pentious, Charlie waved enthusiastically at him as they passed him. Sir Pentious reluctantly waved back at her. A few Egg Bois that happened to survive the blast climbed out of the pit.

"What do we do now boss?" asked an Egg Boi. Sir Pentious sighed.

"Let's go home and rebuild the ship," he said. Sev peered at Charlie and Alastor holding hands and scowled.

"You know Al, I know I might be grounded, but I think it won't be so bad with you around," Charlie said.

"Gee, thanks princess. I promise to make these next two months as enjoyable for you as possible. It'll also give us plenty of time to work on your little passion project." He puts his arm around Charlie. "I can already tell we're going to have the best time my charming demon Belle." Charlie and Alastor could feel that this was the start of a brand new adventure.

* * *

**And that's the end of this story, but don't worry folks! It doesn't end there. This is only the first part of the story, and there will be many more to come. I'm in the process of making a sequel to this story called _Stuck With You_**.** Now I don't wanna give you all the details, because that will spoil the story. All I can tell you is that there will be lots of cute, adorable, fluffy goodness, and a lot more songs than in this story. For now, stay tuned folks.**


End file.
